


Aquaphiles

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [14]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Pool, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, Summer, Swimming, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate in a kiddie pool.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Aquaphiles

**Author's Note:**

> Fourteenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Aquaphiles**

* * *

_July 28, 1993_

On a hot Wednesday afternoon in the Hamptons...

Four two year old children were together for the summer in the Hamptons home of one of their member. Two brown haired kids and two golden haired kids splashed together in an large size kiddie pool. 

Donned in his bright yellow swimming trunks, Chuck playfully kicked water right in the direction of Nate who was wearing his neon blue speedo. The boys continued to play rowdily and chased each other while splashing around the pool. However on the other side of the large kiddie pool, the girls sat quietly and were enjoying the relief the cool water gave them against the boiling heat of the sun. Blair who was wearing a purple bathing suit with matching sunglasses gave a content sigh while Serena with her pink bathing suit watched the boys wildly playing.

After a while, Serena tapped Blair's shoulder and told her that she was going to join the boys and she should come too. Blair, after hesitating for a moment nodded her head and linked arms with Serena as they headed over to the other side of the pool. Noticing the girls coming their way, Chuck whispered conspiratorially with Nate. As Serena and Blair neared the boys' occupied side, Chuck and Nate splashed and kicked water towards them, drenching them completely from head to toe. The girls shrieked in surprise. Serena laughed happily and joined in the splashing but Blair glared angrily at them and started to cry, making Chuck stop completely.

Blair's mother, Eleanor rushed over to the pool after hearing her daughter's cry which caused the rest of the kids to halt their antics. She cupped her little cheek and asked what all the fuss was about. After talking it over, Eleanor made the boys apologize to Blair which she reluctantly accepted. But after a few moments the four children were back to being best friends, splashing around and enjoying their summer together.


End file.
